


Lads Heat

by Emono



Series: Emono Does The Things [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says - Gavin and Ray go through their heat with their Alpha, Michael. Sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lads Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Long time reader/first time requester - an awesome person asked for Lads in heat, with hints of an Ot6 but a focus on the Lads. Filthy talk and noises. They were very sweet and worked with me and I popped it out within the two days! Hope everyone enjoys it

Michael wasn’t sure how he got so lucky. Any Alpha would be proud to have either Ray or Gavin as their Omega and he got them _both_. He loved his Lads more than he could remember loving his past partners, Omega or otherwise. They had started out at his best friends but turned out to be everything he’d ever wanted - feisty, independent, but needy little kittens in his bed and under his palms. As they came up on their one year anniversary he realized they were his everything, his literal sun and moon. He’d never felt protective of Omegas until they’d all come together. Statuses had never been important to him but it was different with his boys. They’d never been able to pair off over the years no matter how attracted they were to each other, how much they loved each other. Some part of them had known it was all three or nothing.

 

He took care of them in every way, tended to their needs like they were still in their honeymoon period. It annoyed them most of the time despite how endearing it was but they were grateful for it in the bedroom.

 

Ray and Gavin made a mutual decision to go off suppressants for six months to revamp their systems. They’d been taking the pills for years and it was recommended for Omegas using long term to go off them every two years to keep their body chemistries healthy. Michael, to no surprise, was ecstatic to take care of them. He prepared everything himself. New bedding, snacks, bottled water, and he even bought special Omega vitamins for them to start taking two weeks before the heat even began. Michael started sticking closer to them, his touches becoming more possessive as their scents ripened and called to his Alpha side.

 

And when their heats hit at the same time and they were safe in the nest, that side came out _hard_.

 

o0o

 

Ray and Gavin were complete messes when their heats finally kicked in. They were sprawled out on their backs and flaunting the long line of their bodies to the Alpha. They shined with sweat and slick as they bared their throats and spread their thighs for him in a display that had Michael drooling and so hard it almost hurt. And the _noises_. Ray’s dark, low growls of primal need mixing with Gavin’s more hitch pitched mewls. One demanding and one submissive, both were brimming with need for their Alpha. They bewitched him completely like sinful sirens, even going so far to rub their cocks and slip fingers past slick rims to entice him. They were begging for his knot, trying to outdo each other in how much they wanted Michael. He hadn’t fucked either of them yet.

 

They were hungry for him. _Starving_.

 

“We should get our Gents in here,” Michael mused, fangs raking over his lip as he watched them compete for his attention. “You boys look like you need more than one cock stuffed in you. Too bad there’s only one of me. I’d love to see you both spitroasted.”

 

He laid a hand on Ray’s inner thigh and the Omega shivered. “I’d knot your ass and let Ryan fuck your mouth.” Goosebumps cropped up, skin flushing darker. “Oh you like that, don’t you?”

 

Ray nodded quickly. Michael reached over and squeezed Gavin’s dick, thumbing the fleshy head to get a cute whine out of the the Brit. “I’d throw you to Geoff and Jack. You’d love it. You’d be the best boy for them.”

 

“Y-yes,” Gavin murmured, embarrassed by the thick flow of slick that escaped him at the words.

 

“Little sluts,” Michael chuckled fondly. “You just want to be filed with thick, Alpha cock.” He rubbed his palm over Ray’s cock, stroking them both leisurely to make them writhe. “The only reasons they’re not here is because no one is knocking up my bitches but _me_.”

 

o0o

 

Michael loved how rough he could be with Ray. The Omega drove him to the edge, prodded and picked at him until he snapped. When they fucked it was a _clash_ , a firestorm of harsh bites and bloody scratches that made them both howl.

 

“Harder!” Ray demanded, legs wrapped tight around the Alpha’s waist as he was fucked. He was bruised up from being thrown around by his mate but it wasn’t enough. He needed _more_ , always more.

 

Michael snarled and braced one hand on the bed, the other clamping tight around the Omega’s throat. Even with the Omega’s heat and the tight sheath around his cock, he made sure to squeeze the artery and not the windpipe. He would never hurt his impatient boy. He snapped his hips harder to give Ray what he wanted but the Omega still scowled.

 

“Ryan would fuck me how I want, asshole,” Ray grit out, Adam’s apple bobbing under the Alpha’s palm. “He knows how to be a fucking Alpha.”

 

Michael inhaled sharply, letting go of his mate’s throat to deliver a sharp slap across his cheek. There was a beat of silence before Gavin whimpered in worry. The Brit’s pathetic sound was drowned out by Ray’s lewd moan, hole milking the Alpha’s cock for all it was worth. He became picture perfect submission, dark eyes fluttering up at Michael before he showed his throat. His cheek was already warm and rosy. “Thank you, Alpha.”

 

“You’re so fucking needy,” Michael growled, fangs flashing as he tried not to pop a knot from how tight his mate was squeezing him. “You’re going to take what I give you.”

 

Ray purred, a throaty sound that hit Michael straight in the gut. “Punish me, Alpha. Make me good for you.”

 

Michael’s dick throbbed but he made himself pull out of that sweet ass to turn Ray over on his stomach. He pinned Ray by his nape and fucked back into him with long, violent thrusts that had the Omega _screaming_. Ray braced his hands on the bed and pushed back to meet each one, eyes glazing over in ecstasy.

 

“Yes, yes, _please_! Alpha!”

 

o0o

 

Gavin was softer than Ray, sweeter in ways. He got embarrassed whenever it was mentioned or implied but while Ray liked to be ravished he liked sex more on the lines of _making love_. He felt ridiculous when his boyfriends teased him but in the end he got it so good he didn’t care.

 

Gavin was in Michael’s lap, arms wrapped around his shoulders and riding him. They kissed deeply, tongues sliding wetly as the Alpha shamelessly groped whatever he could find.

 

“Oh Alpha,” Gavin purred, blushing high on his cheeks as Michael took it slow even though he knew the Alpha wanted to tear his ass up. “You’re so good to me, good to _us_.” He brushed their noses and so chastely kissed him, breath hitching. “I love you, Michael.”

 

The Alpha’s heart fluttered and he buried himself to the hilt in the Omega. He pressed his lips to Gavin’s ear and murmured that he loved him too. He held Gavin by the hips and carefully rolled him on his back. Mile long legs hooked over his shoulders and he rolled his hips, bending Gavin almost in half to tag his prostate with every move. He whispered sweet little things about how beautiful he was, how good he felt around him…

 

“You’re going to look good carrying my pup, Gavvy,” Michael teased, nipping his ear.

 

Gavin hair rubbed wild against the sheets, whimpers spilling from his candy pink lips. “Michael, bloody fuck...you’re so deep. I-I can feel it all.”

 

“Every inch, boy.” Michael braced a knee deep in the bed and swiveled his hips, a wicked grin splitting his face as he watched the Omega’s eyes roll into the back of his head.

 

“Pup me,” Gavin pleaded in a pitchy moan that made his mate’s knot fatten up. “Michael, please! Knot me up.”

 

Michael dipped his head down and kissed the Omega’s throat with heart-wrenching tenderness. “My sweet boy. Let Alpha take care of you.”

 

o0o

 

They were spread out for him again. He’d put them on their backs so he could see their flushed, wrecked faces and made them spread their legs wide, hold back their knees so he could finger their sloppy holes. They panted and squirmed, begging for his knot thought they’d both had it at least twice. Their rims were slack and they dripped cum and clear slick around his digits. It was a gorgeous sight. His poor Omegas were in the thickest of their heats and had lost their words.

 

They cried for more. Gavin was biting his hand and sobbing, tears leaving glistening trails into his mussed hair. Ray was fighting it, eyes clenched shut as he struggled to hold back his own tears.

 

“Be good boys and I’ll fuck you both again.”  


 

“A-Anything,” Gavin cried, the first word beside ‘Alpha’ he’d said in hours.

 

 

“Good. Be good and turn over, show me those cute asses.”

 

* * *

  
Check out [my writing](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/145294222646/rtah-drabble-commissions) on tumblr


End file.
